Broken Home, Unbroken Heart
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: John Smith was a researcher at a collage in Ohio. He sent his children out in search of a dormant Chiropteran Queen. He knew he had found one when he first saw Saya's cocoon. But, what trouble could a sleeping girl cause? He had no idea... SayaxHaji


Hello readers!

I've been addicted to Blood Plus for a really long time now, but I've never written a story for it. I also was thinking about what could happen after Saya wakes up. I voted that this was the best scenerio. So, this is called, "Broken Home, Unbroken Heart." I _will_ explain what it means, but this is only the prologue so, we're just getting a basic look at the story right now.

This chapter is _very _important for understanding the story. But, I warn you: It's rated M for blood, gore, and language. After Saya wakes up, there will be lemons, but usually blood, gore and language.

This chapter and I do the believe the first two chapters are going to be written in third-person view. After Saya is awake, it will be from Saya's point of view. Until then, it's third. (Just letting you know)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing....but this fic, of course...**

**_Warning: Blood, gore, language!!_**

Please enjoy it and review at the end! It'll make my day! (For it is very cold right now...brrr)

* * *

Prologue: Discovery

Soft light form the crescent moon above provided enough illumination to see the steps upon which they climbed. Short cropped blond hair was at the wind's mercy. A clever boy to most. Clever indeed.

"Brother, what are we looking for, exactly?"

A green copper eye glared at her in response. The orange-haired girl shrank back.

"Silence, Mia! We must be quiet less the protector shall hear us."

Mia, her overactive imagination flaring, trotted to her brother's side. "Protector?! Are we hunting treasure?!"

Pausing, Christopher shot her another annoyed glance. However, the remark sparked his zeal for his quest. A devilish smirk crossed his features.

"Why yes, Mia. My dearest sister, you are most certainly correct. We are hunting treasure. The greatest treasure in the world, actually!"

The teen jumped in the air, squealing excitedly. "Oh boy! This is so cool! We get to be treasure hunters! How much is it worth, Chris? Is it made of gold?!"

Chris held a strong hand over his sister's wide mouth. "Shh," he crooned lightly.

"We can _not_ afford to be heard. Do like Indian Jones, Mia. Enter quickly and quietly, and then leave in one piece. Alive. Understand?"

As she was released, the girl asked in a whisper, "Is this…protector dangerous? Could he kill us?"

Utterly flabbergasted by his sibling's idiocy, he cried out, "Of course, stupid girl, what do you think!?" A rustling drew both their attentions. After a moment, all was silent again.

Christopher turned back to his sister and added in a hushed tone, "This is the world's greatest treasure, right? It's heavily guarded. Let's go."

The two started to walk, only making about four steps before Chris whirled around and scolded, "Silently, though!"

Mia nodded with a finger in front of her mouth. They progressed, reaching a stone tomb. Taking the crowbar from his back, the elder sibling started to pry open the door.

"Watch my back, tell me if anyone is coming, kay?"

Another nod as Mia turned to watch the surrounding area. There was no noise besides her brother frustrated grunts. _'It's so pretty here. I wish we lived in Okinawa.'_ Her emerald eyes locked on a glowing blue in the sea of green trees. _'What is it? An animal maybe?' _

"We're in!" The stone door fell away with a loud 'thump'. "C'mon!"

Mia followed her brother inside, flinching as he lit a torch.

He chuckled lightly, "Did I scare you?" She nodded. "Sorry."

The room was fairly large. In the corner sat a desk, covered in papers. Beside that there was a crimson velvet chair and a large case that rested against it. The case was black with silver decorations and it appeared to be _very_ heavy. The floor was hard stone like the door, with furry red carpeting nearest the chair. An ash tray, nearly full, sat on the edge of the desk and a pile of at least a hundred books lay in the space beside the desk and wall. There was a wooden door on the back wall, leading to most likely some sort of stair case.

"Wow. You'd think someone was living here. So cozy. Right, Chris? Chris?"

Turning to see her brother, she noticed what took up space in the other half of the room. A large mess of what appeared to be silk hung from the ceiling. It attached itself to every wall of the corner. It bunched up in the center, creating a tall oval of tightly woven material. Christopher was smiling lovingly at the odd, silky mess.

"What the bloody hell is this thing?" Mia ran her hand over the strands of webbing. It felt like silk, but it was stronger than steel. How anything could break through it, she didn't know. At the center, there was a pulsation similar to a human heartbeat. It was even, like something was sleeping inside it. The material of the middle was warm, too.

"A cocoon."

She wiped around, stomping her foot angrily. "You mean we came all the way up here to find a cocoon?! Why?! What is it?!"

"I told you already. It's a cocoon. But, please, be quiet."

"No! We just wasted three thousand dollars to get a plane ride here and back to see a fucking wad of silk! It's stupid! Do you even know what is _in_ this thing?!"

"It wasn't my idea! Dad said it was important! And no, I don't know what it is! But, Dad wanted us to go get it!"

Mia's eyes caught fire, burning into Christopher's form with livid murderous intent.

"Father?! The man that led our mother to her _death_!? You dragged me here to get something _he_ wanted?! How dare you!"

A loud crash came from below them. Chris looked frantically to his sister, gazing at her with fear in his eyes.

"Mia, please be quiet. I heard something."

"Fuck you! You're lying!"

He shook his head, hearing faint footsteps coming toward them. "Stop, Mia, please! I swear to God I hear something! We have to get outta here!"

"Fuck that." Mia swiped the crowbar from her brother, turning back to the cocoon. "Screw you and Dad! I'm ending his stupid fucking ambitions!" Heaving the bar over her shoulder, the angered girl sent it flying into the silk webbing, a loud ringing and 'thump' being sent into the air.

The footsteps became frantic, like whatever was walking up those steps was now running. Christopher started to panic, worrying for his and his sister's safety. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily in fear. "Mia, stop that! You'll kill it!!"

"Good!!" The bar connected with the cocoon again. The horrid cacophony sounded again. Again and again she swung, ripping the strands that held the mess of silk to the walls.

"Stop damnit! Please, Mia, stop it!!"

"NO!!"

The footsteps were close now, just about at the door. Tears ran down Chris's cheeks as he begged his sister to end her destruction.

Two more swings and the cocoon fell to the floor, still holding its form, but obviously battered and bruised. Mia dropped the crowbar, breathing heavily, but looking somewhat proud of her accomplishment.

The torch, lying on the floor beside where Chris knelt, went out; leaving only the moon's light to illuminate the room. Chris listened for any sound of movement from anywhere. He could hear nothing, though. The fear remained in his eyes as he gazed at his younger sister.

She turned to him, smiling and panting, muttering proudly, "See? I told you nothing was gonna…"

Her sentence was cut short as the door flew open and something flew through the air. Chris closed his eyes for a second, scared to look at what monster had found them. He remembered how his father spoke of monsters called Chiropterans; the beasts that live off blood to survive. Clearly, the cocoon had some sort of relevance to the stories.

Cracking an eye open, he gazed at his sister. His eyes widen in horror and he let out a scream. A dagger was logged in Mia's throat, piercing it completely and coming out the other end. Blood flowed from her mouth and nose. Her eyes were open, shock apparent in them. His body shook and trembled as his sister's blood pooled on the floor. Soon, the floor was covered in liquid red. The color left her eyes as she struggled to mutter a wet, "Help me." Mia's body hit the floor, her eyes still wide and her mouth still open.

His head flew to the figure in the doorway. It was slowly approaching. Fearing to face the same fate as his sister, he picked up the crowbar and swung at it. A clawed hand caught the bar, visible in the ray of moonlight it was directly under. The teen blanched as the bar was bent by the hand.

He let out another scream and yanked the dagger from the body, stabbing it into the shadow's eye. A cry rang out and the being shrank back in pain.

Chris hurled the cocoon, which was surprisingly light, over his shoulder and made a break for it. He took the stairs two at a time, stumbling twice, but never completely falling. He left the tomb behind.

The tomb and his dead sister.

- - -

Haji watched as the insolent boy ran off, Saya under his arm. His eye had already healed.

"Uncle Haji!!"

From the bushes, Anne and Aggie, Diva's twin daughters, came running up to him. They were fully grown now and both had their long hair tied in a pony tail.

"What happened? Is Auntie hurt?!"

"Who was that boy?"

He stared at them blankly as they exchanged worried looks.

Kai emerged next, gazing at Haji knowingly. "He took her, didn't he?" The girls gasped, holding their hands over their mouths.

Haji nodded and patted Anne's head lightly.

"I'll get her back. I promise."

**The twins are adorable, aren't they?**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 1: Subject "S"**

**That's where our other main charater besides Saya, Haji, the twins, and Kai comes in. Her name's Lucy. Chris is also important. If you haven't already guessed, Mia, Chris, their Dad, and Lucy are American. I figured they didn't really bother going to America much in the anime, so I'll add it here. **

**REVIEW!! It makes me happy!! (That means you too Jenna...you have to review, too!)**


End file.
